


Gold and Silver.

by SimpleZebras



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Captain Swan - Freeform, Fluff, OUAT - Freeform, cs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleZebras/pseuds/SimpleZebras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma is coming to terms with the new relationship with Hook, but as she tries to convey her thoughts to him, she soon discovers he knows exactly what she means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold and Silver.

**Author's Note:**

> ONE SHOTS, ONE SHOTS. Everyone loves a one shot...
> 
> Sometimes.
> 
> This little piece of writing is based around a couple of weeks after the season three finale.
> 
> I really needed to get some OUAT stories under my belt, and I felt Captain Swan would be a good start.
> 
> I actually really enjoyed writing this, so please enjoy it yourself. Feedback is TOTALLY welcome and appreciated.
> 
> Thank you!

Waking up with the warmth of another person’s body pressed against her back wasn’t something Emma Swan was used to.

It wasn’t something she didn’t like, it was just something she knew she would have to adjust to.

Quietly, she slipped out of the bed and picked up his shirt -careful not to drop his silver hook- slipping it on easily. It was still quite dark outside, but any moment now she would be able to see the sun rising above the horizon, basking the land in its warm, early morning glow.

She curled her hand around the lapel of his shirt and brought it up to her face, inhaling his strong scent and making her smile slightly. Emma turned around and looked at the man in her bed. To her surprise he was looking right back at her.

With a sweet smile she ambled back towards the bed and sat down next to him. “You should be sleeping.”

“I’m a pirate, love. I wake when the sun does.” Their voices were hushed, as if it were a sin to speak loudly before late morning. His eyes were smiling lovingly and it made her sigh with pure confusion.

How can one man be so obvious and great at the same time? She would never fully understand Hook. However much she wanted to.

“What is it Swan? You are doing that staring thing again.” His dark eyebrow quirked up, in question.

“I just… I don’t understand you.” Emma was smiling softly but she was serious. Killian sat up on his elbow and took a hold of one of Emma’s hand, caressing it softly with his thumb.

“I don’t understand why you look at me like I’m…”

He finished for her, looking steadily into her eyes. “Like what? Like you’re some majestic goddess who I have happened to capture the heart of..? Or like you are some, fine piece of valuable jewellery… Or like you are Emma Swan. The woman I have fallen in love with. The woman I would do anything for, _if_ she asked.”

The saviour blushed slightly, and grinned at him. “Now you’re just getting soppy.”

He laughed; obviously amused at her deflection of his compliments, which made her smile grow. “Well, your majesty. It is the truth.” He pulled her down to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. Emma settled into his arms, resting her head in the nape of his neck, letting her eyes close over.

There was silence in Storybrooke as the vast majority of people were still fast asleep in the comfort of their own beds. Emma listened to their two hearts beating simultaneously. She listened to the birds awakening and the very rare sound of a car driving past the inn, on its way to an unknown destination. After a blissful while, Killian spoke; his deep, luscious voice breaking the quiet.

“Why were you up so early, love?”

Her green eyes opened as she sighed inwardly.

“I guess I was just awake… I didn’t really see a point of staying in bed…”

“Swan, it’s five o’clock.” The Captain leaned back a little, his brows knitted together in concern. “Have I done something? Gods, I have.” He sighed loudly and Emma resisted the urge to shake him violently.

“Killian, shut up. You haven’t done anything. It’s just…” It was now her turn to sigh. She didn’t quite know how to put her discomfort into words so sat up and swung her legs round the side of the bed with her back to Hook. She put her face in her hands and groaned.

“I’m sorry Hook.” Emma felt the bed shift, highlighting the fact that Jones had moved. She felt a head at her shoulder, kissing it softly.

“I understand Swan. This is surreal. You don’t know how to wrap your head around the fact that I am here.” Emma tilted her head to the side, granting his lips access to her neck. He moved her golden hair off her shoulder, gently and placed a few soft kisses to her flawless skin.

“You need to adjust, and I promise, if you ever need space, I will give you it. I’ll be patient.” He turned her face towards his and gave her his very dashing smirk that always seemed to make her grin.

“You are worth the wait Emma. Believe me when I say that.” She leaned towards him, catching his incredibly soft lips with her own.

How could it be that someone understands her more than she understands herself? She turned herself so she was now facing the man, her hands slid into his silky dark locks, playing with it subtly while they kissed. Hook’s arms slid around her waist and he pulled her closer to him, loving the feel of her warm body pressed up against his own.

It was in these moments that Killian changed from his arrogant, mischievously charming self. Instead he was affectionate and sincere, making him all the more beautiful. All the more desirable. His compassion and kindness stunned her, making her realise what he was once like. It made her heart swell that Killian trusted her so much that he did not hide from her.

A few hours later, they both laid back against the bed, panting and bathing in each other’s presence. Killian cradled Emma’s body to his, their bare skin covered with a slight sheen, betraying their intimate act. She laid her head against his chest, taking comfort in the drumming of his heart.

Once again, the silence was ended with the rumble of his voice, even if it was just a whisper.

“Emma Swan, I love you…”

The woman’s eyes drooped shut. She didn’t know what she had been scared of in the beginning. This was an effect that Jones often had on her, he made her feel safe. Safer than she had ever been in her entire life. There was no danger with him. He wasn’t going to abandon her on the side of the road, or let her take the fall. He was a fortress for her to hide in, or a wall for her to lean on. He was an exit for when she needed to escape. He was hers and she felt it was about time she was his. Or at least it was time for him to know, that she was his. But as she opened her eyes and looked up, the man was asleep. Emma brushed his hair to the side and whispered.

“Killian Jones, I love you too.”

 


End file.
